Dynamo
Dynamo is an Australian backyard wrestler currently performing with Inner City Wrestling Syndicate and War Zone Wrestling Alliance. He is currently the GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Champion after defeating Mikanos in February 2013, he is currently in his first title reign. War Zone Wrestling Alliance Early Days, Feud with Jack Wallace (2012 - 2013) In the early days of the WZWA, Dynamo was a fan favorite, after defeating Jack Wallace in his debut match at WZWA: Hardtime. However, at that same event, Dynamo turned on the fans, attacking Antillicus during a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. He later went and formed the tag team, Premium, with Wallace. Dynamo then went on to hold a short stint as the WZWA On-Screen General Manager, and forced Acid to relinquish the now-defunct WZWA Hardcore Championship, and awarded it to himself. However, shortly afterwards, the WZWA's ownership was given to Aston Crude. At WZWA's first event with the professional ring, WZWA: Frostbite, Dynamo showed hints of a face turn, after showing respect towards Antillicus after their Triple Threat Elimination match (also featuring Rex Regum). To further hint a change of heart, Dynamo did nothing to try and stop Tim Justice from attacking Jack Wallace after their main-event match later that day. Dynamo would then go on to face Antillicus one more time in a respect battle at WZWA: Road to Ruin, in a Street Fight, for the WZWA Backyard Championship. As it looked like Dynamo was going to pick up the win, Jack Wallace attacked him (in relation to Dynamo costing Wallace his match earlier against Mikanos), allowing Antillicus to pick up the victory, therefor cementing Dynamo's face turn. Aston Crude, now a heel teaming with 'Rockstar' Alex Stone in the faction known as the Elite Alliance booked for the Elite Alliance to take on Premium in a Hardcore Tag Team match at WZWA: Hardcore Hell. It seemed as if Premium had solved their issues, and had even hinted a Jack Wallace face turn. However, this was all dashed away, as Jack turned on Dynamo once again, costing them the tag match. In retaliation to his cowardice actions, Aston booked Dynamo to face Alex Stone and Jack Wallace to face Aston Crude at WZWA: Hostile Backyard Showdown. The match between Stone and Dynamo would lead to a no-contest, due to interference from both Wallace and Crude. Later that day, Dynamo distracted Wallace, causing Crude to defeat Wallace and win the WZWA Heavyweight Championship. At WZWA: Revenge', Dynamo finally had his opportunity to face Jack Wallace, and picked up his first victory by hitting the Gyro Kick on Wallace whilst he was in midair.'' ''They then went on to face each other at'' '''WZWA: Christmas Karnage' '''in the first ever Xmas House of Fun match in Australian Backyard Wrestling history. T he match ended in a draw, after a double fall. It seemed as if Jack Wallace tapped out after being locked in a Sleeper Hold, but Aston Crude ran out and stated the fact that Dynamo's shoulders were down for the 3-Count. Later that night, the first ever Battlefield Brawl match took place, where Dynamo entered at number 13. He instantly targetted Wallace, and eliminated both Wallace and himself at the same time. Dynamo was in the match for only 10 seconds. At the federations' flagship show, '''WZWA: Wrestleution', Dynamo faced Wallace once more in a Street Fight, however, Wallace came out victorious. GBYWN Australian Champion (2013-Present) Following his feud with Jack Wallace, Dynamo accepted an Open Challenge from then-GBYWN Australian Champion, Mikanos, for a match at WZWA: Aftershock. Dynamo was able to connect with the Gyro Kick and pin Mikanos to win his first official championship. Following the match, Mikanos shook Dynamo's hand, showing that Dynamo earnt his respect. Dynamo then went on to defend his title against 'Big Red' Ryan Tate at WZWA: Wham, Bam, Bodyslam. However, that match ended in a No Contest, due to an interference by Alex Stone, they were both saved by Ryan's fellow teammates, the Rebellion (Brian Lowe and Antillicus). Dynamo and Ryan (along with the rest of the Rebellion) then showed each other mutual respect with a handshake. Later that day, Jack Wallace challenged Dynamo to one more match at WZWA: Hardtime II Day 1, this time, for the GBYWN Australian Championship, which Dynamo accepted. Dynamo vs Wallace IV ''ended with Dynamo coming out on top. Jack offered a handskake to Dynamo, but Dynamo rejected, stating that after everything Jack had done to him, he hadn't earnt any respect or trust at all. At '''WZWA: Hardtime II Day 2', Aston Crude booked a Champion vs Champion ''match, with Dynamo going up against the new WZWA Heavyweight Champion Brian Lowe. This match ended in a No-Contest, due to an Elite Alliance interference. They were then saved by the Rebellion. Dynamo was then announced to be competing in the final qualifying match in the GBYWN World Hardcore Championship Tournament at '''WZWA: Autumn Brawl', facing fellow WZWA Original, Rex Regum. Before the event, Dynamo faced Rex Regum's teammate, fellow member of the stable The Black Carnival, Esqueleto. Esqueleto came out with the victory via countout due to Rex attacking Dynamo on the outside whilst the referee was distracted. At Autumn Brawl, Alex Stone hosted Access All Areas with special guest, now-face, Jack Wallace. Wallace announced his intentions to reform Premium, which caused Dynamo to come out and tell Jack that there would be no chance of Premium reforming. Regum then came out and told Dynamo that he should be more focused on their match instead of his issues with Wallace. Regum then persuaded Aston Crude to book Regum vs Dynamo for the GBYWN Australian Championship at WZWA: Circus of Pain if Regum was able to defeat Dynamo in the qualifying match. Aston then revealed that Jack Wallace would be serving as the Special Guest Referee for their qualifying match. Regum was able to defeat Dynamo after Wallace accidently struck Dynamo with the chair, the shot meaning to be directed at Regum. Aston Crude, wanting to add in the trust issues between Wallace and Dynamo, then included Wallace in the match at Circus of Pain, making it a Triple Threat Last Man Standing Match, the first in Backyard Wrestling History. Inner City Wrestling Syndicate Debut, teaming with Jack Wallace (2012 - Present) Dynamo and Jack Wallace both debuted in the ICWS at their flagship show, ICWS: Twisted Metal 4, in a showcase match against fellow WZWA Original, and fellow ICWS Debutee, Antillicus, where Dynamo managed Wallace as he came out victorious. In a rematch at ICWS: Radical Movement, Antillicus was able to defeat Wallace. After a hiatus from the ICWS, Dynamo returned, once again managing Wallace at ICWS: Halloween Hell 2012 'in his match against Ryan Tate, where Ryan came out on top. After the match, both Jack and Dynamo showed respect to Tate, turning face in the process. Later that day, Dynamo fought in his debut match, a Proving Ground match, against ICWS Original, Dan Zeplin, where Zeplin defeated Dynamo. Dynamo and Wallace, now billed as ''High Octane, faced the team of Rex Regum and Antillicus at '''ICWS: In Your Yard Ep. 2, where Regum and Antillicus would cheat to gain the victory, turning heel in the process. In Wrestling *'Finishing & signature moves' :*''Gyro Kick" (ICWS/WZWA 2012-Present)' :*''Dynamic Legdrop'' (WZWA 2012-Present) :*''Snapmare Driver'' :*''Dynamic Death Drop'' (Pop-Up European Uppercut) 17693_338478709591724_1206168682_n.jpg|Dynamo hits the Dynamic Legdrop on Mikanos DSC_0532.JPG|Dynamo connects with the Gyro Kick on Jack Wallace DSC_0492.JPG|Dynamo hits a running senton on Jack Wallace. :*''Enziguri'' :*''Over Castle'' :*''Seated/Running Senton'' :*''AeroDynamics'' (Falling Splash from the Top Rope) :*''Frankensteiner'' :*''Hurricanrana'' :*''Crossbody'' :*''10x Middle Kicks'' in the corner :*''Forward somersault cutter'' :*''Sleeper Hold'' :*''Snap Suplex'' :*''Cleaning the Canvas'' (Sweeping opponent off the apron via kick) *'''Managers :*Jack Wallace *'Entrance Themes ' **''"Reptile's Theme" by Skrillex.(WZWA 2012-2013, ICWS 2012-2013)'' **''"Doomsday" by Nero.(WZWA 2012)'' **''"Bangarang's Theme" by Skrillex, remixed by Dynamo.(WZWA 2013-Present, ICWS-Present)'' **''"Light The Flame" by To Catch A Fox.(ICWS 2013)'' Championships and Accomplishments *''As Dynamo'' *'Global Backyard Wrestling Nation' :*GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'War Zone Wrestling Alliance' :*WZWA Hardcore Championship (1 time, final) :*WZWA Face of the Year (2012) :*WZWA Feud of the Year (vs Jack Wallace, 2012) :*WZWA Rising Star of the Year (2012) :*WZWA Most Improved (2012)